Degrassi: The Next Generation Season 5
by Kuddls
Summary: Okay, I know I'm a little late on writing my own season, but read anyway please. It will be intense.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, or any of the songs after which I have named my episodes.

501: Dirty Little Secrets- Emma has a little secret, which won't be only her secret any longer. Also, Marco tells his parents of his secret, while he learns of a secret that has been kept from him for a long time.

502: Iris- Craig is upset about Ashley not coming back; who will lend a shoulder?

Jimmy's sick and tired of being restrained to a wheel chair and treated as a cripple.

503: Free Falling- Manny fears she is pregnant again, but who is the father? Is another relationship in danger? Liberty receives disturbing news and Ellie shares her pain.

504: What it's Like- Liberty makes a life changing decision, and Ellie's is made for her.

505: My Life- Hazel's life has become too stressful, what will she do? Spinner regains Jimmy's friendship.

506: Material Girl- A (much) older man takes an interest in Paige, and she takes an interest in him, but their interests aren't the same. Manny decides to do _anything_ to be an actress.

507: Rise up and Walk: All of Jimmy's hard work pays off, while all of Hazel's goes down the drain.

508: Where is the Love?- Emma's protesting gets her into trouble once again, and who will save her life? A new kid comes to Degrassi.

509: Like a Virgin- Manny falls for the new kid, and he falls for her, too, but not what she does. Jay thinks he can get Emma into bed again.

510: Piano Man- Craig's big break comes, but he will have to leave behind someone he loves. Jack falls critically ill.

511: Running down a dream- Manny's getting everything she wanted, but not for long. Jack looks better, but is he really?

512: Because of You- Ellie is really depressed about Craig and everything else in her life that has been going badly, what will she do? Emma writes a letter to someone of her past.

513: Turn Back Time- All of Degrassi's kids recall memories and began regretting their mistakes (flashback episode).

514: That Smell I- Graduation is coming, and everyone is happy, but something will put a damper on their joy.

515: That Smell II- Has someone been fighting death for too long, or can they stand one last time?

The songs belong to the following:

Dirty Little Secrets- All American Rejects

Iris- The Goo-Goo Dolls

Free Falling- Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers

What it's Like- Everlast (I think)

My Life- My friend, Ellen

Material Girl- Madonna

Rise up and Walk- This is a gospel song, I'm not sure who it belongs to, but it doesn't belong to me

Where is the Love?- Black Eyed Peas

Like a Virgin- Madonna

Piano Man- Billy Joel

Running Down a Dream- Tom Petty and the Heart Breakers

Because of You- Kelly Clarkson

Turn Back Time- Cher

That Smell- Lynyrd Skynyrd

Please Review! I also love to hear predictions...


	2. Dirty Little Secrets

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, their theme song, Dirty Little Secrets, All-American Rejects, or commercials.

_You see Emma walking towards Degrassi when Manny walks up to her._

"Hey, Em," Manny says.

"Hey," she responds.

"I can't believe summer's over already," Manny sighs.

"Yeah, neither can I," Emma agrees; though she looks a bit sadder than Manny.

Manny doesn't notice, but she perks up, "Hey, we probably won't have much homework today, you want to go to the mall or something after school?"

"Sorry, I can't," Emma responds.

"Why not?" Manny asks. "You can never hang out after school with me, and we didn't hang out much over the summer."

"I just can't Manny," Emma says, a little annoyed.

**Theme song**

"Dirty Little Secrets" 

_You see Marco and Ellie out on the steps of Degrassi._

"So how was your summer, Marco?" Ellie asks. "I was gone for so long, I hardly got to see you."

"My summer wasn't nearly as great as yours, you went to Mexico while your dad was here for most of the summer," Marco says. "My summer was as exciting as watching grass grow."

"I'm sorry," says Ellie, sympathetically.

"One good thing did happen, though," Marco says, perking up a bit. "Dylan agreed to take me back on one condition."

"Oh that's great," says Ellie, "what's the condition?"

"If I come out to my parents," Marco responds.

"Are you going to?" Ellie asks

"Yeah, I've decided to do it today," Marco responds.

**Scene change**

_It's after school; Manny and Emma walk out of Degrassi._

"Ugh, how could they assign sooo much homework?" Manny complains. "Don't they know it's the first day of school?"

_Emma shrugs._

"Well, sure you don't want to come to the mall with me?" Manny asks.

"No, sorry," Emma says.

"Well, bye," Manny says.

They depart, but Manny notices that Emma isn't taking the route she normally takes. Manny senses something's up and decides to follow Emma. They walk for awhile, but eventually you see them in front of a small, white house, with small playground equipment in the back. Emma goes inside the house and Manny sneaks closer to the window. Inside the strange house 

"Hi, grandma," says Emma. "Where is she?"

A small toddler, only about a year and a half old comes running up. She has blonde hair and hazel eyes.   
"Mama!" the small girl screams, happily.   
Emma picks up the girl, gives her a kiss, and swings her around.   
"Jade!" Emma exclaims.   
**Scene change**   
"Mama, papa, I'm home," Marco calls as he comes through the door. "I have something to tell you."   
Marco's father and mother come into the kitchen, where he is standing.   
"What is it Marco?" his father demands.   
"Papa, I don't know how to tell you this," Marco begins. "I, uh, well, I don't like girls. I like guys."   
Marco's mom feigns shock, but his dad just stands there.   
"Get out," his father says suddenly through gritted teeth.   
"Wh-what?" Marco stutters.   
"I said get out, leave, go away ," his dad yells.   
"Now, he may be gay, but he is still our son," his mother says.   
"Maria, you know perfectly well he is not our son, his father says.   
"Papa," Marco begins.   
"Don't call me that!" he thunders. "I'm not your 'papa' you're adopted! Now get out, we don't want you anymore! Do you have any idea how disgraceful it would be to have a fagot as a son? Even an adopted one?"   
"I'm sorry," Marco attempts.   
"Just get far, far away from here," his father says. "Have your belongings packed up in the next thirty minutes. We don't want you, we don't love you, just leave.'   
Marco reluctantly goes up the stairs to his room and packs up his things. A few minutes later, his mother comes to him.   
"Here, take this," she says, handing him a roll of bills.   
"Thanks," Marco says and makes a feeble attempt to smile. "I'm adopted?"   
"I'm sorry you had to find out this way," his mother apologizes.   
"It's okay," he responds.   
"I still love you, you know," his mother says.   
"I love you, too, mom," he says.   
Marco locks his suitcase, grabs a bag, gives his mom a hug, and then reluctantly leaves his house. He takes one last look at it before walking away.   
**Scene change**   
"I love you," Emma says to Jade, tucking her into bed. She gives her a kiss and turns her night light on. She turns to her grandma, "Thanks for doing this." 

"You don't have to thank me every time you leave," she says.

"It's only for two more years," Emma promises. "Maybe less. I'll try to graduate early, then I can take her off your hands."

"It's okay, Emma, I love my great-granddaughter," she reassures her.

"Well, thank you," Emma says. "Here."

_Emma hands her grandmother some money, then goes out the door, only to be greeted by Manny who was watching the entire time._

"Why didn't you tell me?" Manny demands.

"Manny, you scared me!" Emma says.

"Don't avoid my question," Manny says, "why didn't you tell me you had a daughter?"

"I can explain," Emma tells her.

"Then explain," Manny says.

"When I had to spend all that time away from Sean, I thought he was going to leave me," Emma explains. "So I slept with him. It doesn't really matter, since he ended up leaving me anyway. Soon after, I found out I was pregnant. I was able to hide it fairly well. I kept off as much weight as I possibly could and wore a lot of big clothes. My grandma let me keep her at her house, and I visit her as much as I possibly can."

"Wow," Manny mutters.

"Please don't tell anyone," Emma pleads.

"I won't, Em," Manny promises.

**Scene change**

"Hi Dylan, it's Marco," Marco says, talking on his cell.

"Hey," Dylan says.

"I told my parents a little over an hour ago," Marco explains, "But they kind of kicked me out of the house, can I stay with you?"

"About that," Dylan says, hesitantly, "I made up with my boyfriend."

"Oh," Marco utters.

"But congrats on telling your parents," Dylan attempts to cheer him up.

_Marco hangs up without even a goodbye, but his phone rings again._

"Hello?" he says into the receiver, exasperatedly.

"Marco?" his mother sobs.

"Yes it's me," Marco says, worried.

"It's y-your father," she says.

"What about him?" Marco asks, growing increasingly worried by the moment.

"He had a heart attack shortly after you left," she sobs. "He didn't even make it to the hospital. He d-died, Marco!"

"It's okay, mama," he tries to console her.

"Please come home," she begs.

"I'll be there as soon as possible," Marco promises, hanging up.

…_I'll tell you my dirty little secret…_

Preview:

Voice over says, "Ashley's not coming back. Who will lend a shoulder?"

_Ellie and Craig are making out on the couch._

A/N Aright, hopefully I haven't disappointed you. Thank you to all my reviewers, and a special thanks to the one who gave predictions. You're right for some of them. As for the pregnancy one, Manny could have another abortion, you never know. Whether you loved it, hated it, or are somewhere in between, please drop a review!


	3. Iris

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, any of the characters, and The Goo-Goo Dolls own the awesome song Iris, (I don't own the Goo-Goo Dolls either).

_Jimmy's rolling up to Degrassi in his wheelchair, when a group of boys come running up. _

"Cripple!" the boy shouts, and grabs his hat.

"Hey, give that back!" demands Jimmy, rolling as fast as he can.

_The boys laugh, and run away with Jimmy's hat._

"That's it," says Jimmy, "I'm gonna learn to walk again if it's the last thing I do!"

**Theme song**

"Iris" 

"My gosh," Ellie sighs as she stares at the e-mail from Ashley.

It read:

_Ellie,_

_How's it going? I know I haven't written in awhile but I've been pretty busy. You'll forgive me though, right? That's what friends do. I also have something else you (and Craig) will need to forgive me for. I'm not planning on returning to Degrassi. You see, I met someone else while in London. Before you get mad, I'm in love, more so than with Craig or Jimmy. _

_I'm sorry I won't be coming back, but there's only one more year of Degrassi left anyway. We weren't planning on going to the same colleges anyway, right? It's still a little upsetting that I won't be there for my senior year. Degrassi meant a lot to me, and so did the people in it._

_Could you please tell Craig about this, I don't want to break his heart, I know how it feels. He went ballistic when I told him I was leaving for London, and I can only imagine how he'll feel when I tell him about my not coming back._

_Still your best friend,_

_Ashley_

"Uh, Craig," Ellie says, her voice quivering slightly.

"Yeah?" he asks.

"Come here and look at this," she says.

_Craig comes over to the computer and reads the e-mail His face slowly turns into a frown. The bell rings, signaling the end of the day._

"Earth to Craig," Ellie says, waving her hand in his face.

_Craig gathers his books and walks out the doors in a sort of a trance. Ellie runs up to Craig, who is now out of the doors._

"You okay?" she asks.

"Just fine," Craig replies, sourly.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" Ellie suggests.

"Whatever," Craig says.

**Scene change**

"Sorry, Jimmy, we don't have a team for cripples," the coach says.

"I'm not a cripple," Jimmy says. "I can still play."

_He wheels away. He passes Spinner in the hallway._

"Jimmy," Spinner calls.

"Save it," says Jimmy, "you practically put me into this chair.

"Funny," says Spinner, "I don't holding a gun and shooting you."

"You might as well have," Jimmy retorts.

"Sorry, then," Spinner attempts.

"I don't have time for your feeble attempts at apologies," Jimmy says. "I have to find a way to walk again."

"I could help you," Spinner offers.

"I don't need help from a traitor," Jimmy says, then wheels away, while Spinner walks the other way, shamefully.

**Scene change**

"Joey, I'm home," Craig calls.

No answer.

"I guess he's not here for me, either," Craig says.

"I'm here for you," Ellie says, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks," Craig said.

"Ashley deserted me too," Ellie reminds him.

"She's such a hypocrite," Craig says, falling onto his couch.

"Why do you say that," says Ellie, sitting next to him.

"When I cheated on her she was so horrible to me," Craig explains, "but then she cheats on me in England, doesn't apologize, and says she's not coming back!"

"I know," says Ellie. "I was horrible to you, too. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," says Craig, "I'm not mad at you. It's just, I really did love her."

"I know," says Ellie. "I did, too, she was my best friend and kind of like a sister to me."

"Well, that's not exactly the way I loved her," Craig jokes.

Ellie laughed lightly, attempting to cheer him up. "Um, I have to go to the bathroom, where is it?"

"Upstairs, second door to your left," Craig answers.

"Thanks," Ellie answers, then goes up the stairs, leaving Craig alone.

**Scene change**

_Jimmy's in his room (it's very spacious) he's sitting in his wheelchair with a determined look on his face. He grasps the arms of his wheelchair._

"Come _on_ Jimmy, you can _do_ this," he says to himself. "Just take a deep breath, 1… 2… 3."

_He tries to get up, and it looks like he's going to make it, but he falls back into his chair._

"Ouch!" he yelps. "Dammit! One more try. _You can do this._ You have to do this. You can't be in this chair forever!"

_He attempts standing again, and he is able to put a little weight on his legs, so he applies more._

"Almost there, almost there," he coaxes himself.

_His legs buckle underneath him, causing him to fall hard. Jimmy winces at the pain._

"You're weak!" he reprimands. "Weak!"

_He puts his head in his hands._

**Scene change**

Ellie has been gone for awhile, so he goes to check on her, and finds her in his room.

"What're you doing?" he asks.

"Oh, there was a note written in the bathroom saying the toilet didn't work, so I was trying to find another one," Ellie explains.

"Right, Joey told me that yesterday, I had just forgotten," he says. "There's one right there." _He points to a door in his room._

"I know, I just went, but thanks," Ellie says. "Interesting room."

"Um… thanks?" he half asks.

"Oh, you're welcome," she says. "I like your black and white photo collage above your bed."

"Thanks it's not done yet," he says. "I've been working on it since I came to Degrassi." _He kneels on his bed. _"See that one? I took that of you last year when you were acting in the movie."

_Ellie kneels next to him. _"Cool."

_They look at each other and after at least one minute of silence they kiss then start making out, and well, you get the picture._

**Scene change**

"I hate being crippled!" Jimmy yells at no one. "I hate Rick and guns and Spinner and Jay and wheelchairs and hospitals and everything! I will get my revenge at one of those things! I swear it!

…_When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am..._

A/N Yeah, yeah, disappointing and predictable, but I'd still like a review whether you liked it or not. Also, Jay and Spinner are back in school, just to let you know. I forgot to work it into the script. Thanks to all my reviewers.


	4. Free Falling

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Free Falling, or Tom Petty and the Heartbreakers. 

_Emma's sleeping on her bed, the phone starts to ring. You see the clock says 1:30. Emma wakes up and the phone says _M. Santos

"Hello?" Emma answers groggily.

"Em?" says a nervous Manny.

"What are you doing calling me this late?" Emma asks, annoyed.

"I have something really important to tell you," says Manny.

"And it couldn't wait until morning?" Emma asks.

"Well, I suppose it could," Manny starts.

"Then tell me then," Emma interrupts. "I have a math test in the morning."

"Aright," Manny sighs, "just meet me tomorrow in the PE area."

"Fine," Emma says. "And Manny?"

"Yes," she responds.

"Unless it is either really important or you know I'm awake, do not _ever_ call me this late again," Emma says.

"Okay," says Manny.

_Emma hangs up the phone, and it switches over to Manny's room. You see a pregnancy test on her dresser. It says _Positive

"But this was important, Em," Manny whispers to no one.

**Theme song**

"Free Falling" 

Ellie and Craig walk into Degrassi holding hands. They kiss and everyone stares.

"I have something important to tell you," says Ellie, sitting down on a table.

"What?" Craig asks.

Paige is approaching.

"Um, not now," Ellie says.

"Why not?" asks Craig.

"So Ellie, you and Craig?" Paige questions.

"There's your answer," Ellie mutters. "Well, yeah."

"So, how long?" Paige asks.

"About a month or so," Ellie replies.

"How have I not known about this for a month?" Paige demands.

"We've been kind of keeping it a secret," Ellie says.

"How romantic," Paige coos. "But hun, if you plan on stealing all your friends' ex's, don't waste your time on Spinner." She eyes Spinner.

"Thanks for the advice," Ellie says.

"No problem," Paige says, then turns to walk away.

"Not to worry," Ellie says to Craig, "I have no connection with Spinner at all."

They kiss again, lightly.

Scene change 

"Okay, Manny, what is it?" Emma asks.

"Um, well," Manny begins. "You promise not to tell."

"Of course I promise," Emma promises, "now spill."

"Um, well, you see, I sort of, um, well," Manny stutters.

"Manny, you called me up at 1:30 last night, and you're not going to tell me now?" Emma sighs.

"I'm pregnant," Manny blurts.

Emma's eyes get wide. "Again! Are you sure?"

"Well, no," Manny says. "But I'm late, I've never been late. Not since, well you know."

"And you've, you know, had sex in the past couple of months?" Emma asks.

"No, do you have to have sex to make a baby? I was absent that day in health class," Manny says sarcastically.

Emma rolls her eyes. "With who?"

"JT," Manny says.

Liberty emerges from the shadows.

"What?" she exclaims. "You've had sex with _my _boyfriend?"

"Sorry," Manny says.

"Well, congratulations, school slut," Liberty says, putting an emphasis on the "slut". "But you know what? You should be congratulating me too, because I may be pregnant as well."

"I'm sorry," Manny sobs.

**Scene change**

It's lunchtime and Craig and Ellie are eating lunch.

"Will you tell me now?" Craig begs.

Ellie chuckles, "Aright." She drops her fork and her eyes go wide.

"What is it?" Craig asks. He turns around. "Ashley!"

Ashley hugs him. "Hi."

"But I thought you weren't coming back?" Ellie half asks.

"I know," Ashley says. "I sent you that e-mail so I could surprise you! I was just a little delayed."

"You caused me so much pain," Craig says.

"I'm sorry," Ashley apologizes, "I didn't mean it. I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, I'm surprised," Craig says, "and so glad you're back!" He hugs her, Ellie just sits there.

**Scene change**

_Manny and Emma are in the free clinic after school, Emma is sitting there in a chair, waiting for her best friend's results to come. Emma's flipping through a magazine when Manny comes out with tears in her eyes._

"Oh, Manny, I'm sorry," Emma says, going over to her best friend. "Are you going to keep it?"

"I I'm not pregnant," Manny sobs.

"Then what's wrong?" Emma asks. "Did you want to be pregnant?"

"No," Manny says. "But I didn't want this." She sits in a chair.

Emma sits next to her. "Didn't want what?"

"Emma, I can't have babies," Manny cries.

"What do you mean?" Emma asks.

"Something went wrong while they were doing the abortion," Manny explains. "They say I'm infertile now. I may not have wanted a baby at fourteen, or even sixteen, but I know I'll want one someday!" Manny starts crying harder.

"It's okay," Emma says. "Let's go get ice cream or something."

Manny only nods, and they leave.

**Scene change**

"James Tiberius Yorke!" Liberty yells.

"What darling?" he asks.

"I hate you!" she screams.

"What?" he asks.

"Don't you 'what' me!" she says. "I know what you've been doing with Manny! Well, you can't have both of us!" She slaps his face and then leaves in tears. "Hello?" she says into her cell phone. "Is this the unplanned pregnancy clinic? Well, my name is Liberty Van-Zandt and I'd like to make an appointment."

**Scene change**

Craig hears Ellie sobbing, and he goes into the room. "Are you aright?" He sits next to her.

"You- you're going to take her back aren't you?" she asks.

"I don't know, probably," Craig answers truthfully.

"But she broke your heart!" Ellie argues.

"But she didn't mean to," Craig says.

"How can you just take her back like that!" Ellie says, raising her voice.

"We never actually broke up," Craig says.

"So what? You're just going to forget about me?" Ellie asks.

"No, I won't," Craig says. "El, you're amazing, and that one night we had was special."

"But what? I'm not Ashley?" Ellie demands.

Craig sighs, "Yes."

"You're such an asshole!" Ellie screams, she turns to walk away.

"Ellie," Craig sighs.

Ellie turns half way around. "Guess what, I'm pregnant, and it's yours."

_A surprised Ashley comes through the doorway. Ellie is obviously surprised, but she hides it and pushes her way past the door. Ashley looks hurt, Ellie is crying, and Craig has his head in his hands._

… _I'm a bad boy, for breaking her heart. And she's free, free falling…_

A/N Well, that was three plots, and I hope it wasn't too much for you. I guess Ellie getting pregnant was a bit predictable, especially since it's one of my stories, but you didn't see what happened to Manny coming did you? If you liked it, review, if you didn't like it, review.


	5. What it's Like

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, What it's Like, or the band that sings it.

Liberty's in front of the Unplanned Pregnancy Clinic, she looks like she's going to cry.

"I wish we could have been a family, JT," she whispers to no one. "I thought about if, but you cheated on me."

A tear slides down her face, but she hastily wipes it away. She stands there for a moment, studying the building, then sighs and walks in.

Theme song 

"What it's Like"

Ellie shows up at school and goes to face Ashley.

"Ashley," she says. She's ignored. "We thought you'd broken up with him. He was crushed, I was sad, it just happened. I'm sorry. Really, if I thought you would be coming back I wouldn't have even kissed him."

"That's not it," Ashley says.

"Well what is?" Ellie demands.

"It's the fact that you hooked up with my boyfriend the first chance you got," she explains.

"I'm sorry," says Ellie, "I didn't plan it."

Ashley snorts. "Please, I could see you looking at him every now and then."

"He is attractive!" Ellie says. "You expect girls not to look just because he's yours?"

"You were always jealous of us!" she yells. "Ever since Sean left, you've been so lonely, you were just awaiting the perfect time to get a guy! Preferably my boyfriend!"

"You were never lonely?" Ellie says as more of a statement than a question. "When Craig broke your heart you were pathetic! You wouldn't even get out of bed!"

"At least I was in my bed alone!" Ashley screams.

"Don't you throw that at me!" Ellie warns. "That was a mistake! I wish I had never done that or gotten pregnant, but there's nothing I can do about it now!"

"You could kill it like the other school slut!" Ashley says.

"One, I'm not a slut, and neither is Manny. Two, I would never do that," Ellie says. "However, I guess that wouldn't matter to you. You're just upset that your boyfriend would so easily be able to hook up with others. He doesn't love you."

Ashley slaps Ellie, then Ellie punches her. They began to fight, then all of a sudden, Ellie grabs her stomach and moans. She falls to the ground. Ashley's eyes get wide then she runs out of there and calls an ambulance.

**Scene change**

"Libby," JT says and runs over to her.

"I don't want to see you, JT," she sniffles.

"Oh, come on," he says, "it was just a little mistake."

"What was?" she asks. "Manny or me?"

"Well, Manny," JT says.

"That mistake cost you your girlfriend," Liberty says.

"I didn't mean it," JT argues.

"What?" Liberty asks. "The sex or to break my heart?"

"To break your heart," JT says.

"So the sex was fine, as long as I didn't find out?" Liberty turns on him.

"No!" JT exclaims. "I didn't mean to do that either!"

:"Did she rape you, JT?" Liberty asks.

"Well, no," JT admits.

"Then, how did you not mean to?" Liberty asks.

"I didn't mean it," JT asks, hopefully.

"Did you not mean it to me?" she demands.

"Of course!" JT exclaims. "I love you Libby."

"And I thought I loved you," she states.

Liberty starts to walk away, but JT turns her around to face him.

"Look, I'm sorry," he apologizes. "You can walk away or whatever, but I still have a right to the baby."

"Not if it's dead," Liberty says.

"Is it?" JT asks.

Liberty nods.

"Oh, Liberty," JT coos. "You miscarried?"

"No, JT" Liberty says. "I killed it."

"You, you had an," JT starts.

"Abortion," Liberty finishes.

"What?" JT asks, getting angry.

"You heard me," Liberty says.

"You didn't even tell me!" JT exclaims.

"It's not like you wanted it anyway!" Liberty fights back.

"How did you know that, huh? How were you so sure?" JT asks.

"I just was!" Liberty says, eyes watering.

"Well, you know what?" JT asks. "I did want it, but you didn't even give me a chance to be in its life! You just went and had the abortion without even telling me!"

"I'm sorry," Liberty attempts.

"You made a worse mistake than me even!" JT exclaims. "You didn't even talk to me about it!"

"I was scared and heartbroken!" Liberty argues. "But, if you want a baby so badly, why don't you just visit your little girlfriend Manuela? She's pregnant you know!"

"Maybe I will," JT says, then walks away.

**Scene change**

JT finds Manny eating alone, he goes and sits next to her.

"Hey," JT says.

"Hey," Manny echoes.

"Liberty told me," he says.

"Told you what?" she asks.

"That you're pregnant," he replies.

Manny bursts out into tears.

"Did you kill it, too?" he asks, Manny just cries harder.

"Why is everyone just killing my babies?" he asks, angry.

"Liberty had an abortion?" Manny asks.

"Yeah, without even telling me!" JT exclaims.

"I wish she'd talked to me first," Manny says.

"Why so you two could have gone together?" JT demands.

"No, so I could have talked to her," Manny says.

"What?" JT asks.

"I'm not pregnant, JT," Manny says.

"As a matter of fact, I can't even," Manny starts.

"Can't even do what?" JT asks.

"Can't even have babies anymore," Manny says.

"What?" JT asks.

Manny starts sobbing again, and JT puts his arm around her. After a little bit, they kiss. At that precise moment, Liberty turns the corner and sees them. She runs away in tears.

**Scene change**

It's the next day and Ellie's sitting on the front steps of Degrassi. Craig sits down next to her, she just continues to read her book.

"Ellie?" he says.

Silence.

"Come on, Ellie," he says. "I'm sorry."

Ellie looks up. "It's okay."

"No it's not," Craig argues.

"I'm not going to be with Ashley," Craig says. "I'm going to be there for you and our baby."

Ellie tears up; "You don't have to."

"Of course I do," says Craig.

"I'm not going to have it," she chokes out.

"You didn't," Craig starts.

"I miscarried," she sobs.

…And then you really might know what it's like to sing the blues…

A/N Aright, I hoped you liked it. I also hope that it was realistic and dramatic. Please review.


	6. My Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the song My Life.

Hazel's in math class. The bell rings, but Mr. Armstrong asks her to stay for a moment.

"Hazel?" Mr. Armstrong calls.

"Yes Mr. Armstrong?" Hazel asks.

"You got a 37 on my last math test," he states. "You usually do well in math."

"I'm sorry," she apologizes. "It's just with Spirit Squad, my community service, applying for colleges, Jimmy, and school, I haven't had much time to study. My mom has recently started working, so I have to watch my brothers and sisters."

"Well, you need to get some help soon if you want to get into a good college," he tells her.

"I'll try harder, sir," she promises.

"Aright," he says. "You can go now."

She goes out of the room and leans against the wall.

"I just don't know how," she sighs.

**Theme song**

"My Life"

"Hey, Spin," Jimmy calls.

"Yeah?" he asks, surprised.

"You wanna hang out after school?" Jimmy asks.

"Yeah, man," he says.

"Okay, meet me at the Dot for our lunch period today," Jimmy says.

"Cool," says Spinner. "Hey Jimmy?"

"Yeah?" Jimmy asks.

"Why the sudden change?" Spinner asks.

"Forgiving and forgetting," Jimmy says. Spinner walks away. "And avenging," he adds quietly.

**Scene change**

"Okay," Ms. Georges says, "now I'm going to pair you up for your history project. You and your partner will pick a country and do a project on one of the wars. Then I want you both to write a six-page essay and do a backboard or power point and a visual. This will be worth two test grades."

"Not another project," Hazel groans.

She starts listing off the names, "Hazel Aden and Alex Morano. Now find your partner and get to work."

"Look, I don't want to work with you, anymore than you want to work with me," Hazel tells Alex. "Let's just try to get through this."

"Whatever," Alex says. "Look, I at least want a chance at getting into college, so we'd better do well. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish, and I can't just slap this together. Let's meet at your house after school."

"No, my house isn't any good," Hazel says. "We'll never get any work done at my house."

"Well, we're not going to my house," Alex says.

"You said you want a good grade on this, right?" Hazel asks. "Well, if we go to my house we're not going to get any work done."

Alex sighs, "Fine."

**Scene change**

"I'm so glad you're forgiving me, man," Spinner says.

"Yeah," Jimmy says.

"Welcome to The Dot, what would you like to drink?" the waiter says.

"A sprite," Jimmy says.

"A coke," Spinner says.

"Aright, I'll be right back," the waiter states.

"I have to go to the bathroom," says Spinner.

Spinner leaves, and the waiter brings over the drinks. Jimmy takes out the Vodka bottle and pours some into Spinner's drink. Spinner comes back and sits at the table. He takes a sip of his coke and makes a face.

"This doesn't taste right," Spinner says.

"Let me taste," Jimmy says. He pretends to take a sip. "Tastes fine to me."

Spinner takes another sip. "You sure?"

"Yep," Jimmy smiles.

After awhile Spinner finishes his drink and asks for a new one. Soon he's consumed about five glasses of Vodka and coke. They have to go back to school, and Spinner's very drunk. He stumbles into English and takes a seat.

"Thank you for joining us, Gavin," Mrs. Kwan says.

"The pleasure is all mine," Spinner slurs.

"Gavin what's wrong?" Mrs. Kwan asks, concerned.

"Nothin' babe," Spinner says.

"Gavin, you're drunk," Mrs. Kwan says.

"What's it to ya?" Spinner asks.

"Principal's office now," Mrs. Kwan demands. "Paige, please walk Gavin to Ms Hatzilakos' office."

"Yes ma'am," Paige says. They leave. "Spinner, how did you get so drunk?"

"Doesn't matter," Spinner says.

"Paige, Gavin," Ms. Hatzilakos says, "what's wrong?"

"Spinner's drunk," Paige says.

"Is this true, Gavin?" Ms. Hatzilakos asks.

"Not true at all, ma'am," Spinner slurs. He tries to take a seat, but falls.

"Paige you can leave," Ms. Hatzilakos says. "Gavin, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you had changed. That's one-month suspension and two months worth of Saturday and after school detention. Be happy I'm not expelling you, but rest assured, if you pull another stunt like this again, and you will never set foot in the halls of Degrassi again."

**Scene change**

"Mom, I'm home," Alex says, coming through the door.

"You must be Alex?" says a strange man.

"Who are you?" she asks.

"I'm your mom's new boyfriend," he says. "My name's Steve."

"Well, Steve, where's my mom?" Alex asks.

"Oh, she went out to look for a job," he says.

"Another one? But she just started that other one two weeks ago," complains Alex.

"Yeah, well they fired her," he responds. "She doesn't care though, says they're all pompous ass holes anyway."

"Whatever," says Alex. "This is my friend, Hazel, we're going to be working in my room."

They go into Alex's room and begin working on the project.

"Oh, it's getting pretty late," says Hazel.

"It's not even 5 yet," argues Alex.

"Well, it's still getting late," Hazel says.

"Do you not like my house?" asks Alex, annoyed.

"No, not at all," says Hazel. "It's just that I've got a bunch of homework, another mini project, some community service, and a game tonight."

"Jeez, how do you get through it all?" asks Alex.

"I don't know," admits Hazel. "I just wish there was some way I could relax. Hey, where is your bathroom?"

"Down the hall to the left," says Alex.

Hazel leaves the room to go to the bathroom. She passes Steve, and he stops her.

"Hey," he says. "I heard about your problem."

"And?" Hazel asks.

"Well, I have something that could help you," he says.

"I'm not interested," Hazel says, quickly.

"I'm not going to hurt you," he laughs. "But I do have something that could help. You see, I deal certain drugs, and could get you some good ones for free."

"I'm not interested," Hazel repeats.

"Come on, it'll help you relax," he says. "That's what you want right?"

"Well," Hazel hesitates. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to just try it."

"Exactly," he says. "Now what do you want. I suggest some pot or cocaine."

"I'll take both," she says.

**Scene change**

"Hello?" Spinner says into the receiver.

"I just called to laugh at you," Jimmy laughs.

"You put the alcohol in my drink!" says Spinner.

"Yep," admits Jimmy. "You deserved it."

"How?" Spinner asks.

"How?" Jimmy echoes. "Did you really just ask that? Look at what you did to me!"

"What happened to you was unintentional," says Spinner. "You did this to me purposefully. Not only do I have one month's suspension and two month's detention, but my parents also grounded me for six months and I woke up with a major hangover!"

"Yes, but your punishment is only temporary," says Jimmy. "I'm never going to walk again."

"I said I'd help you," Spinner offers.

"And I said I didn't want help from a traitor," Jimmy says.

"Didn't you already get your revenge?" Spinner asks, angry.

"Well, yes," Jimmy admits.

"So you did this to me, and you still won't accept my apologies?" Spinner asks.

"Fine," Jimmy says. "You can help me learn to walk, but if I don't make it, then I don't have to accept any more apologies."

"Okay," Spinner sighs. "I'm still allowed to have one friend over at a time, so meet me after school."

"Fine," says Jimmy.

…And that's my life…

A/N I didn't like this episode very much because I don't think I wrote it very well. However, your reviews are still very welcomed. Also, for those who haven't noticed I update every Saturday.


	7. Material Girl

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Material Girl, or Madonna.

Paige pulls up to school in a red sport's car with the top down and expensive sunglasses on. She gets out of the car in a designer outfit.

"Here's for the car Spinner," Paige says, giving him some money.

"Woah," he says. "Where'd you get this all?" he asks.

"New friend," she says. "Seems to like buying me stuff. Ta."

"What's their name?" Manny asks.

"His name is Charles Dugan," she responds.

"You mean the sixth richest guy in Toronto?" Manny questions with wide eyes.

"The one and only," Paige replies.

"Isn't he sixty something though?" Manny asks.

"Fifty five," Paige says. "Why?"

"He's a little old, don't you think?" Manny questions.

"It doesn't matter," Paige responds. "He loves me and I love him."

"Whatever Paige," Manny replies, and walks off.

"And his money," Paige adds in a whisper.

**Theme song**

"Material Girl"

"I'm so happy we're together again," JT says.

"Uh, yeah," Manny replies.

"Gag me," Liberty says to herself and stalks away.

"We didn't ask for your input," JT says to her retreating figure.

"She's pretty upset," Manny says.

"Oh don't mind her," says JT, "she's only jealous."

"Do you really want a jealous ex?" Manny asks.

"Well, no, not really," JT admits.

"You seem rather happy about making her jealous," says Manny.

"Are you implying that I'm only with you to make her jealous?" JT asks.

Manny knits her brows together, "No, not at all."

"Okay, then, why even bring it up?" JT asks.

"You should make things right with her," Manny says.

"How am I supposed to do that?" JT asks.

"Think of something," Manny suggests.

"What?" JT questions.

"I don't know, do something nice," Manny says.

"What do you want me to do?" JT asks. "Take her back?"

Manny considers this for a moment, "No, but you should find some way."

"Well, at the moment, I'd rather enjoy just being with you," JT says.

"Yeah," says a dazed Manny.

"I love being with you," JT says.

"Me too," Manny says. "Look, I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"About what?" JT asks. "You're not breaking up with me are you?"

"Not exactly," Manny says.

"Then what?" questions JT.

"Well," Manny begins.

The bell rings, signaling the start of the day.

"Look, I'll tell you about it later," says Manny.

"Okay," JT sighs.

"I'll see you in study period?" Manny asks.

"Of course," replies JT.

The two kiss and then go their separate ways.

**Scene change**

Paige is sitting in her homeroom telling two girls about her new boyfriend.

"Tell us more," one girl requests.

"He's wonderful," Paige begins. "He bought me a diamond bracelet and necklace set. He says he's leaving all the money in his will to me. He bought me a new car, flip phone, and bunches of new outfits. I think he may ask me to go live in his mansion with him!"

"What are you going to say?" asks another girl.

"Yes, of course," responds Paige.

"What if he asks you to marry him?" the girl asks.

"Well, I most likely would say yes," says Paige.

"But he's so old and you're so young," a girl says.

"True, but age doesn't matter when you're in love," Paige says.

"So you really are in love?" a skeptic girl asks.

"Yes," says Paige. "The first time I saw him, I got butterflies. You see, I'd never met anyone famous before."

"How, um, romantic," says one girl.

"So you'll say yes to a marriage proposal?" asks a girl.

"I suppose I will," Paige answers.

"But you won't get to meet anyone else," says a girl. "Your life will practically be over. No experimenting with anymore guys ever again."

"Well, when you put it that way, I guess I'd have to think about it," Paige says. "But wouldn't you just jump at the chance to be married to a semi-famous totally wealthy guy who loves you?

The girl opens her mouth to speak, but the bell rings and everyone scatters off to their seats. Mr. Simpson goes to the front of the room and begins taking roll.

"Hazel?" he says. No one answers. "Is Hazel here?"

"No," answers Jimmy.

"Have you heard from her?" Mr. Simpson asks. "She's been absent for days."

:"No sir, not in awhile," Jimmy responds.

"Aright," he says.

Mr. Simpson goes back to taking roll.

**Scene change**

"So, what did you want to talk about, pumpkin?" JT asks.

"Please, no pet names," Manny asks.

"Okay," JT says. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I need to tell you something," says Manny.

"Okay?" JT says.

"About a career move," Manny says.

"What career move do you want to make?" asks JT.

"I want to be an actress," says Manny.

"Really?" JT says. "Well, I want to be a comedian."

"I want to start now," Manny says.

"And I support that," JT says. "Now-"

"I'm not finished," interrupts Manny.

"Go on then," JT sighs.

"Well, I already gave a talent scout my resume, but he didn't seem to like it very much," she says.

"And?" JT asks.

"Well, I've decided this acting thing won't be easy," Manny says.

"Of course not," says JT.

"The thing is," Manny says, "this talent scout is the best. Almost everyone he sends out gets at least a callback. I really need him to like me."

"How does this concern us?" JT asks, worried slightly.

"Don't tell anyone, promise?" Manny asks.

"Okay," JT promises.

"Well, I'm going to do anything to get on this guy's good side," Manny says.

"You don't mean you're going to," JT begins.

"Shh, don't say it!" Manny warns.

"Manny, that's illegal!" JT exclaims.

"You promised not to say anything!" Manny reminds him.

"Fine, just promise it'll be only him," JT says.

"Okay, I promise," Manny lies, she has her fingers crossed behind her back.

"Look, Manny, I love you and everything, but I don't think I can be comfortable with you, knowing about this," JT says.

"What are you trying to say?" Manny asks.

"It's either that or me," JT challenges.

"Really?" Manny asks.

"Yes," JT replies.

"That," Manny answers.

**Scene change**

"Hey sweets," Paige says, going into a huge mansion.

"Hey," he says.

"I love you, Charley," says Paige.

"I love you, too," he says. "I bought you a pearl necklace with matching earring and ring."

A large grin suddenly appears on Paige's face, "Oh you shouldn't have!"

She gives him a big kiss (like one you see in the movies).

"Look, I bought you a new dress," he says. "It's made of the finest blue silk. Put it on, we're going to the most expensive restaurant in Toronto."

Paige puts it on and comes down in a strapless blue silk dress.

"You look beautiful, shall we go?" he asks. "I rented the entire place out."

"We shall," Paige responds.

--------At the restaurant-----------

"This is so nice!" Paige exclaims. She and Charley sit down.

"You know Paige," he begins, "that I love you and I want to do everything for you that I possibly. I want to give you the finest jewels and clothing that money can buy. I also want to give you the finest wedding. Now I already called the hall and made some arrangements, assuming you'd agree."

"Agree to what?" Paige asks ignorantly.

"I'm getting to that," he says. Charley gets down on one knee, "Paige Michaelchuck, will you marry me?"

"Yes," Paige answers with a fixed smile.

**Scene change**

**Manny is in a male agent's office. She is dressed in a micro mini and a black tube top.**

"Hello," she says.

"Hello Manny," he responds.

"Please, Mr. Alabastor, call me Manuela," she says.

"Aright," he says. "What do you want?"

"I would like another chance at an audition," she says. "I'm willing to do anything for it."

"Anything?" he asks.

"Anything," she responds.

"Not interested," he tells her.

"Come now," she says, sitting in his lap, "why not?"

"I'm married, and my wife is pregnant," he responds.

"How much action do you get?" she asks.

"What does it matter?" he asks.

"Oh it matters," she says.

"Not really," he lies.

"Oh," Manny says, "I know what guys like."

"Well," he begins.

"You know you want it," she says.

"Fine I do," he admits. "What's the catch?"

"Be my agent," she says. "Get me an audition."

"Fine," he says.

**Scene change**

**Paige is in the bathroom; she takes out her cell and dials a number.**

"Hello?" says a masculine voice.

"Um, is Hazel there?" asks Paige, slightly confused.

"Haze," he says, then starts laughing.

"What is it?" asks Hazel's voice.

"You're hazy!" he says, and Hazel starts laughing too, then takes the phone.

"Hi," she says.

"Are you cheating on Jimmy?" Paige asks.

"No, why would you say that?" Hazel lies.

"I called your house," Paige says. "Your mom said you were at the mall."

"Well, I'm not," Hazel says.

"Where have you been for the past couple of weeks?" Paige asks.

"What do you mean?" Hazel asks.

"You haven't been at school," Paige says.

"I've just been around," Hazel says.

"Do your parents know?" Paige asks.

"Nope," Hazel says, "and they don't care anyway."

"Whatever," Paige says. "I'm getting married."

"Great," Hazel says.

"Will you be my maid of honor?" Paige asks.

"Whatever," Hazel says. "Look, I've gotta go."

"Bye," Paige says, but the line's already dead.

**Scene change**

"Manuela Eda Santos!" exclaims her dad. "Where have you been?"

"It's only 10," Manny says.

"You haven't been home all day!" her dad says. "You should have at least called!"

"I'm sorry," Manny says.

"What were you doing?" her father booms. "Were you out getting pregnant again?"

Manny nearly tears up at that suggestion; "I was trying to get a job!"

"So you were at an interview?" he asks.

"Yes," Manny says. "It took a very long time, and the person in charge didn't seem to want me using the phone."

"I don't like liars, Manuela," her dad says.

"I'm not lying!" Manny persists.

"Just go to your room," her dad says.

…We are living in a material world and I am a material girl…

A/N Sorry if it wasn't very good, but I would still like to know what you think. So please drop a review whether you liked it or not. Merry Christmas... Eve!


	8. Rise up and Walk

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Rise Up and Walk, or whomever wrote/sang it.

**Hazel comes into Armstrong's class. Her hair isn't as nice as normal, her eyes are bloodshot, and you can smell smoke and alcohol on her.**

"Miss Aden, how nice of you to join us," Mr. Armstrong says. "Do you have an absence excuse?"

"No, sorry," Hazel says.

"You haven't been here the past two weeks and you have no excuse?" Mr. Armstrong asks, eyes raised.

"Hospital, I, um, was in the hospital," Hazel lies.

"Of course," Mr. Armstrong says, skeptically. "You have a doctor's note, then?"

"No," Hazel says.

"Mmm," Mr. Armstrong says, "I'll talk to you after class."

**Theme song**

"Rise Up and Walk"

"You've almost got it," Spinner says. "One more time."

"No," Jimmy says, "I just must be meant not to walk."

"Jim, you were meant to walk," Spinner says.

"No, obviously," Jimmy persists.

"Look, I said I'd help you walk, and you are going to walk," Spinner says. "Are you going to give up?"

"Yes," Jimmy says.

"You are Jimmy Brooks, my best friend, or at least you were," Spinner says, "and the Jimmy Brooks I knew never gave up."

"First of all," Jimmy says, "I took drugs to get on the basketball team."

"That was one time," Spinner says.

"The Jimmy Brooks you knew, could walk, and hadn't been betrayed by his best friend," Jimmy says, looking Spinner in the eye.

"I thought you'd forgiven me for that," Spinner says.

"I thought I was going to get the use of my legs back," Jimmy states.

"I didn't know it would be like that," Spinner says.

"I didn't know my best friend would betray me," Jimmy says, then wheels away.

**Scene change**

"Miss Aden," Mr. Armstrong says, "would you care to explain your absence?"

"Well, I fell through a window and was placed in the hospital for a week and a half, but totally forgot a note."

"That's the truth?" Mr. Armstrong asks.

Hazel looks him in the eye, "Yes."

Mr. Armstrong still looks skeptical, "Look, you're an excellent student so I'll dismiss it for now if you complete your make-up work and get a note to me by tomorrow."

"Aright," Hazel says.

"I didn't know that you were in the hospital," Paige says.

Hazel shrugs.

"You should have told me," Paige says. "I wouldn't have accused you of cheating if I'd known."

Hazel looks over her shoulder and sees that Mr. Armstrong has gone, "I wasn't in the hospital."

"What?" Paige asks. "But you just told him you were!"

"So I stretched the truth a little," Hazel shrugs.

"A little?" Paige says. "Where were you?"

"Look," Hazel says, taking her friend to an empty space, "I've discovered something." She shows Paige the drugs.

"You're doing drugs?" Paige asks, incredulously.

"They're great," Hazel says. "They make you feel so free, so loose. You haven't relaxed in awhile, just take some."

"I'm not taking any, and you shouldn't either," Paige says.

"If you took some, you'd understand," Hazel says. "Just try some pot, c'mon. It's great."

"I'd get grounded, majorly," Paige says.

"Not if you don't get caught," Hazel says.

"I'd get caught, I always get caught," Paige says.

"You always do stupid things," Hazel says. "Dean, Matt, Spinner's car, your trial, this is just one more thing."

"That's low," Paige says. "Best friend's don't throw things in each other's faces."

"Best friends also listen to each other," Hazel says. "If you won't do this for me, maybe we shouldn't be friends."

Paige looks like she'd been slapped, but recollects herself, "Maybe not."

**Scene change**

"Hey, Spin told me that about your reconciliation," Marco says.

"There is no reconciliation," Jimmy corrects.

"Why?" Marco asks.

"I realize I'll never walk," Jimmy says, "and if I can never walk, I can also never forgive Spinner."

"That's a little harsh, don't you think?" Marco asks.

"No, don't you see what he did to me?" Jimmy asks.

"Well, he didn't hold the gun up to you," Marco says.

"He might as well have," Jimmy says.

"You know he didn't want you to get shot," Marco says.

"How do you know?" Jimmy asks.

"He was helping you walk," Marco says. "What more proof do you need?"

"I was going to forgive him," Jimmy says, "but I ended up not walking anyway."

"You probably could walk if you wouldn't give up," Marco says.

"Why are you defending him?" Jimmy asks.

"Because I learned something," Marco says. "When my dad died, he died with a grudge. You can't hold grudges, life is too short. I thought you, of all people, would know that."

"I'm not going to die holding a grudge, Marco," Jimmy says.

"So you're going to forgive Spinner?" Marco asks.

Jimmy groans, "I suppose."

**Scene change**

**The students are in class, Hazel taps Paige on the shoulder**

"Hey," Hazel says.

An annoyed Paige turns around, "What?"

"Look, after this class, I'm blowing school off for the rest of the day," Hazel says. "I know a place where we can really get stoned. It's a lot of fun, wanna come?"

"Hazel, no," Paige says. "I don't want to hang out with your addict friends. You shouldn't even be doing this."

"Whatever, mom," Hazel says. "Anyway, I'm not an addict, I can stop anytime I want to."

"Then stop now," Paige challenges.

"I said anytime I want to, and right now I don't want to," Hazel retorts.

"Whatever," Paige mutters, then goes back to her work.

A few minutes later, Simpson turns on the television, "Ms. Hatzilakos has an announcement to make that she didn't want to make during morning announcements."

Everyone turns toward the TV, and Ms. Hatzilakos comes on the screen. "As you all know, about a year ago a shooting occurred in the halls of Degrassi. I like to think nothing like that would ever happen again, but I cannot just assume that. Which is why I'm issuing a school-wide locker check. You all are to remain in your classes until an announcement comes over the loud speaker, then you are free to go."

Hazel's eyes are wide with fear. Paige is smirking.

**About half an hour has gone by, and Hazel is nervously biting her fingers.**

"Could Hazel Aden please come to the office for a moment?" a voice says over the loudspeaker.

Hazel nervously stands up and goes out the door. She's in the principal's office. "You, uh, wanted to see me?"

"These were found in your locker," Ms. Hatzilakos says, holding up a bag of drugs.

"I don't know where those came from," Hazel lies.

"You don't?" Ms. Hatzilakos says.

"Well, actually, I think they may be Paige's," she lies.

Ms. Hatzilakos raises her eyebrows and looks into Hazel's red eyes, "Really now? Why were they in your locker?"

"Because, um, well,-" Hazel starts.

"Right," Ms. Hatzilakos cuts her off. She asks for Paige to come to the office.

A few moments later, Paige arrives in the office, "What's going on?"

"Hazel says these are yours," Ms. Hatzilakos says, holding up the drugs. "Is that true?"

"No!" Paige shouts. "They're Hazel's! She's trying to get me to take them!"

"Both of you are going to go with the police for drug testing," Ms. Hatzilakos says. "I'm going to call your parents and confiscate these."

**Scene change**

"Hey, Spin," Jimmy called.

Spinner turns around, "If you want to tell me even more about how much you hate me, I'm not interested."

"I wanted to forgive you," Jimmy says. "And ask you to help me walk."

"Thanks," Spinner says.

"So, are you going to help me or what?" Jimmy says.

"Okay," Spinner says. "Now, just like we tried. Take a deep breath." Jimmy does as instructed. "Point out your legs." Jimmy does so. "Grasp the arms of your chair, and push yourself out." Jimmy tries but just ends up falling back down.

"I can't do it!" Jimmy screamed.

"Try one more time," Spinner says.

Jimmy sighs, but tries and succeeds. He's standing in the middle of the hall.

"Aright!" Spinner cheers.

Jimmy grabs a shelf and walks a little, then is tired. He sits back in his chair, smiling.

"We'll try more later," Spinner says.

"Thanks," Jimmy says.

**Scene change**

**Paige and Hazel are sitting in chairs at the police station waiting for their results.**

"Paige Lynn," Mr. Michaelchuck says, "I didn't want to believe it, but here you are!"

"Dad! I didn't do anything!" Paige insists.

A police officer comes over, "Miss Michaelchuck, you're clean and free to go. We found a great number of drugs in your system, however, Miss Aden. You are going to stay in a cell until your parents get you."

"Forget about me being your maid of honor!" Hazel yells as she's being locked in.

"Forget about me asking you!" Paige yells back.

"I'll ask later," Mr. Michaelchuck says. "For now, I'm bringing you home. Sorry I didn't believe you."

"It's fine," Paige says.

**Scene change**

**It's the next day. Jimmy's wheeled up to school by Spinner. They roll down the halls. A few people whisper at the sight of them being friends. Spinner rolled Jimmy to the middle of the hall. Jimmy stood up and walked to his locker with a little difficulty. People stopped doing what they were doing and watched Jimmy in amazement.**

Paige runs over and hugs Jimmy, soon accompanied by all their friends. "Hon, I'm so happy for you!" Paige screams.

A/N Wow, I lied. I'm so sorry it took me so long to get this up! Anyway, please review.


	9. Where is the Love

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Where is the Love, or the Black Eyed Peas.

**You see Emma walking into the school. There is a girl saying, "Sign this Petition?"**

"I know how it feels to be ignored," Emma says to the girl. "I'll sign the petition."

"Great," says the girl. "I need 300 signatures for it to present it."

"Cool," says Emma, bending to pick up the pen, "what's it for."

"Oh," the girl says with a smile, "to tear down that small orphanage and replace it with a new lab for testing animal products."

Emma drops the pen; "I won't be signing this petition." She walks away.

**Theme song**

"Where is the Love?"

"Well, we have a new student today," Mr. Simpson says. "He's from the States, and his name is Philip McCargo. Philip, would you like to tell us about yourself?"

**A tall, really tan guy with shaggy, dark brown hair and dark blue eyes comes to the front of the room.**

"Well, I was born in Bone, France," he says with a slight accent. "My dad's an ambassador and we've moved quite a few times. When I was five we moved to Spain, then London, and eventually to the US. We lived in Washington DC for a few years. Then, my father retired and we relocated to Miami, which is where my mom got a new job. Then she got transferred to Toronto, and now we are living here on Degrassi Street."

"Well, aren't you interesting," Simpson says, then starts the lesson.

**After Class**

"Isn't he hot?" Manny says to Emma.

"Totally," Emma says. "So, you're going to go for him?"

"I don't know," Manny says.

**Philip walks by and flashes Manny a smile**

"Well, maybe," Manny says. "Do you think he'd go for me, though?"

"He'd have to be crazy not to," Emma says.

**Scene change**

**The girl is outside in front of a microphone in front of a bunch of people.**

"That orphanage doesn't house so many orphans!" the girl shouts. "They can go to another orphanage! They combined the Degrassi high school and middle school, so why can't they combine orphanages? We need a new animal-testing lab! It's crucial for new products!"

Emma's face is contorted into what seems like a permanent scowl, "It's time to bring the old Emma back."

**Scene change**

**Emma is in her room and Manny is over. Emma puts her hair up into a ponytail and puts some light make-up on.**

"Em, are you sure this is a good idea?" Manny asks.

"If I don't speak up, no one will," Emma says.

"Remember the last time you spoke up?" Manny asks.

"This time will be different," Emma says.

"Em," Manny begins.

"Look," Emma cuts her off, "after last year I thought I was completely gone. I never thought I'd protest again. Don't you see this would be healthy for me? I'd be me again! Manny, I need to do this."

"All right," Manny says.

**Scene change**

**They're at school; Emma and Manny are handing out flyers.**

"Come to my demonstration, today?" Emma says, with a smile, handing the flyers to random people.

"Come to the demonstration, today?" Manny says, helping Emma hand out her flyers. "There he is," she whispers.

"Give him a flyer," Emma urges.

"Hi, I'm Manny, I hope you'll come to my best friend's demonstration today?" Manny says.

"Um, maybe," he says, taking a petition.

"Also, would you like to go to The Dot after school?" she asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he says, "but I'm going to The Dot later today with a girl named Ashley."

"Oh," Manny says. She walks back to Emma. "He's going out with Ashley!"

"I'm sorry," Emma says.

"Ugh! She ruins everything!" Manny exclaims.

"Look, just help me out with this, get your mind off of him?" Emma offers.

"Fine," Manny says. "Come to the demonstration, today?"

**Scene change**

**They're at the demonstration.**

"Animal testing isn't even a good thing!" Emma shouts. "Think of those poor orphans! They'd be so cramped in a single, little orphanage! They may have been able to combine schools, but orphans are so much more unfortunate than us!"

Manny gives Emma a thumbs up and Emma smiles. Out of the corner of her eye, Emma notices Jay and her expression changes. She re-focuses her attention to the demonstration.

"Building an animal testing lab in place of the orphanage," Emma yells, "is not only cruelty to animals, but cruelty to our own species as well!"

**Suddenly, a gunshot rings through the air. Emma sees a bullet coming towards her, and Rick flashes back to her mind. She squeezes her eyes shut. Then, she's pushed out of the way, but feels a pain in her hand.**

Emma opens her eyes, "Jay?"

"Got yourself into a little trouble, Greenpeace?" he asks.

**Scene change**

**Emma and are in the hospital, Emma has a bandage around her hand.**

"Thank you so much, Jay," Emma says.

"Don't worry about it," Jay says. "I couldn't let my favorite nature girl be shot. Not after Sean risked his life to save you."

Emma smiles, "But really Jay, I am in debt to you."

"Well, how about going to a house party with me Friday?" Jay asks.

Emma's face falls, "Jay, I don't know. After the ravine and everything."

"What about just as friends?" he asks.

"Okay, Jay, as friends," Emma says.

**Spike and Snake rush in.**

"Oh, Emma, I was so worried," Spike says.

"Mom I'm fine," Emma smiles.

"Jason," Mr. Simpson says.

"Dad," says Emma, "Jay saved my life."

Spike hugs Jay, "Thank you so much, I don't know what I'd do without my Emma!"

**Scene change**

"Look Philip," Manny begins, "I know you're with Ashley, but, why?"

"I'm not with her, Manny," Philip says.

"But, but you went to The Dot with her," Manny says.

"It was just an after school thing," Philip says. "I'm really not into her."

"Really?" Manny says.

"Yeah, she just wasn't my type," Philip says.

"So who might your type be?" she asks.

"Why don't you tell me?" he asks.

…_People killin', people dyin', children hurt and you hear them cryin'…_

A/N Definitely not my best chapter or my longest chapter, but bear with me please. Whether you loved it, hated it, or are somewhere in between, please leave a review.


	10. Like a Virgin

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, Like a Virgin, or Madonna.

**Manny walks toward Philip. She's wearing low rider jeans and a low-cut white tank top.**

"Hey," she says.

"Hey," he replies.

She walks away, swaying her hips, and he goes over to her. "Would you maybe want to go out tomorrow night?"

"I would," she says.

"Cool, so I'll meet you at The Dot tomorrow at six?" he asks.

"I'd like that," she responds.

**Theme song**

"Like a Virgin"

"So, we'll still on for tomorrow, right?" Jay asks Emma.

"Yeah," she says. "But we're just going as friends, right?"

"So you haven't changed your mind yet?" he asks.

"Jay, I'm sorry, but no," she says.

He lets out a breath of air, "I get checked out every three months. No sexually transmitted diseases on me."

"You have sex with that many girls?" Emma asks, eyes wide.

"No, no," he says. "Just about one or two a year, give or take."

"That's not a lot to you?" she asks.

"Well, a lot to me is one a month," he says.

"You're disgusting, Jay," Emma says.

"Come on, I know you're a virgin and all that, but, still," Jay says.

Emma scoffs.

"You're not a virgin?" he asks

Emma realizes what she's done, "Um, you know, the uh, ravine."

"That's not quite what I meant," Jay says. "And you know it."

"How do you know?" Emma asks.

"I've lied enough times to tell when someone else is lying," Jay tells her. "So, who was it?"

"I'm not talking about this," Emma says.

"Come on," Jay says. "Was it that guy after Sean, Chris or something?"

"No," she says.

"Was it Cameron?" he asks.

Emma doesn't say anything.

"It was Cameron?" he asks, incredulously. "He wouldn't even do it with Amy!"

"Really?" Emma asks.

"Would I lie to you?" Jay says.

"Most likely," she retorts.

"Come on, I didn't know that I had an STD," Jay says.

"I know, Jay," Emma says, "but I still won't sleep with you."

"I saved your life!" he exclaims.

"And I'm thankful for that," she says. "I'm going to that party with you tomorrow."

"You slept with Sean after he saved you life," he says.

"No, it was before that," she tells him.

"Whatever, still you slept with him," Jay says.

"I'm not talking about this with you," she says, and walks away.

**Scene change**

**Manny's at home and her phone rings.**

"Hello?" she says into the receiver.

"Is this Manuela?" a guy with a light accent asks.

"Who's asking?" she says.

"Look, you wanted to see my mom?" he says. "Well, I'd like a favor. My friend is a little down on his luck with girls. See him tomorrow at eight, do what you do, and I'll talk to my mom."

"I have plans tomorrow," she says.

"Too bad," he replies.

"Fine," she sighs, "I'll cancel."

"Great," he says.

Manny hangs up and dials the number of Philip. "Hello?"

"Hey, Philip," Manny says. "We need to reschedule for tomorrow night."

"Oh," he sounds disappointed.

"So, how about the next night?" she suggests.

"Aright," he says. "See you then."

**Scene change**

**Philip is at his house and he overhears his brother talking to a friend.**

"I got her for you," he says. "Her name is Manuela."

"Isn't this a little, illegal?" his friend asks.

"She really wants to see my mom," he says. "She's making a new movie. I've already tried her. Kind of."

"Kind of?" the friend asks.

"You know," he says.

"Oh," his friend replies.

"Yeah, she had plans for tomorrow night, but I made her change them," he says. A look of understanding and disgust comes over Philip's face.

"Wasn't that a little mean?" the friend asks.

"Hey, you've gotta do what you've gotta do," he says.

**Scene change**

**It's during lunchtime at Degrassi. Philip goes to confront Manny.**

"Manny?" he asks. "Your name isn't by any chance Manuela is it?"

"Well, yes, but you can call me Manny," she says.

"Um, ok, but that's not what I want to talk to you about," he says.

"Oh," she says.

"You aren't by any chance doing a favor for my brother are you?" he asks.

"How did you find out my name was really Manuela?" she asks.

"Manny, please don't ignore me," he says.

"What's your brother's name?" she asks, quietly.

"Chandler," he replies.

Manny looks horrified. "Oh my."

"Look, I like you a lot, but if you're doing what I think you're doing, I can't go out with you," he tells her.

"I like you a lot, too," she says. "I've never felt this way about anyone in my life before. But I want to get to the top."

"Then I'm sorry Manny," he says, then he turns away.

**Scene change**

"So, ready for tonight?" Jay asks.

"No," Emma replies.

"What?" Jay asks.

"But I'm still coming," she says. "As long as I don't have to drink."

"Fine," he says.

"You're not getting me into bed," she says.

"We'll see," he tells her.

"No, you'll see," she says.

"I'm very persuasive," he argues.

"Nothing you say can persuade me, Jay," she reassures him.

**Scene change**

**Manny is at Philip's house. She knocks on the door and Philip answers it.**

"Manny?" he asks.

Manny throws her arms around him. He pats her on the back, "Weren't you supposed to be doing something tonight?"

Manny kisses him hard, "I canceled it!"

"For me?" he asks.

"For you," she responds, kissing him.

**They go into the house and start making out.**

**Scene change**

**Emma and Jay are at the party.**

"Come on, Emma," says an obviously drunk Jay.

"You disgust me," Emma responds.

"Well, you make me hot," Jay tells her.

"Nice for you," Emma says, now go away.

"Is that any way to talk to the man who saved your life?" he asks.

"No," Emma says, "I'd never talk to Sean that way."

"Right," Jay says, "Cameron, but I'm another man who saved your life."

"Well Jay," Emma says, "I'd really prefer not to think of you as a human."

"Why?" Jay asks.

"Because when I do, I'm scared for the human race," Emma responds.

"Well, will you come to bed with me anyway?" Jay asks.

"For the millionth time, no!" Emma shouts.

"You know what Greenpeace?" Jay asks.

"What?" says Emma.

"I thought you were fun," Jay responds, "but you're no fun. No fun at all."

"I'm sorry," Emma says sarcastically. "Would you like me to go have fun with you?"

Jay's face brightens, "Yeah!"

"No," Emma says. "Why don't you find someone else to have fun with."

Jay tries to kiss her, but she pushes him away. "Fine!" he exclaims, then turns to another girl. "Hey you!"

**Scene change**

**Emma's getting home and sees Manny sitting on her bed.**

"Ah!" Emma screams, flipping on the light. "Manny you nearly gave me a heart attack! What are you doing here?"

"You really should lock that window," Manny replies.

"What are you doing here?" Emma demands.

"Jeez, Em, calm down," Manny says. "I just had the most amazing night with Philip."

"You didn't?" Emma asks.

"You know the answer to that question," Manny says.

"Manny, I don't mean to lecture you or anything, but you could get an STD from sleeping around," Emma says. "I mean, look what happened to me."

"That's different," Manny says. "Philip is nothing like Jay."

"How do you know?" Emma asks.

"You can just tell," Manny replies.

"How well do you really know this guy?" Emma asks.

"Why do you have to be so uptight?" Manny counters.

"Manny, come on," Emma says.

"Fine, if it'll make you happy, I'll go the Free Clinic tomorrow," Manny promises, "but I guarantee you that Philip didn't have an STD."

"Whatever," Emma says.

"But I might," Manny mumbles.

"What?" Emma asks.

"Uh, can I stay over?" Manny asks. "I kind of told my mom I was."

"Aright," Emma says, "but I'm going to sleep."

**Scene change**

**Emma and Manny are at school. Emma sees Jay making out with some girl.**

"He disgusts me," Emma tells Manny. Manny seems a little out of it. "Manny? Hello?"

"Uh, yeah, right," Manny responds.

"What's wrong?" Emma asks.

"I need to talk to Philip," Manny says quietly.

"He's over there," Emma points.

"Right now?" Manny asks.

"Well, you don't have to, but I'd like my best friend back," Emma says.

Manny walks over to him, "Philip, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," he says.

"Uh, do you have an STD?" she asks.

"No," Philip replies, "I've been tested. Why?"

"When was the last time?" Manny asks.

"Right after my first time," Philip replies. "Manny, you were only my second."

"Oh no," Manny whispers.

"What is it?" Philip has worry in his voice.

"You might need to be tested again," Manny replies.

"Why?" Philip asks.

"Before I slept with you, I had no idea," Manny says.

"No idea of what?" Philip asks.

"I just went to make a friend happy," Manny goes on.

"What is it, Manny?" Philip asks.

"Philip," Manny says, "I'm so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" his voice contains even more worry.

"I- I- I," Manny begins.

"You what?" he asks.

"I have Herpes," Manny replies.

Philip's eyes get really big, "What?"

"I'm so sorry!" she goes to hug him.

"Don't touch me!" he shouts, pulling away.

A/N This is the longest chapter I've ever written (sad isn't it). Hope you liked it and please review.


	11. Piano Man

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi, The Piano Man, or Billy Joel.

**Craig is singing up on the stage; Ellie's watching him from the audience.**

"And that's the way things go," Craig sings finishing the song. The crowd roars in applause as the band starts putting their things away. Craig walks down to Ellie.

"You were so amazing!" Ellie exclaims, kissing him.

"Thank you," he says.

"I agree," a man says. "Craig Manning?"

"Yes?" Craig responds.

"My name's Paul Stan," the man says. "I'm head of a record company and I'd like to sign you."

"No way!" Craig exclaims. "Really? If this is a joke man, it's not funny."

"It's not a joke," Paul replies. "Here's my card."

Craig takes the card and examines it. "You're from LA?"

"Yes," Paul says. "If you do decide to sign with us, then you'll have to come to LA."

**Theme Song**

"Piano Man"

**Spike is holding Jack who looks sick.**

"Honey," Spike calls, "I think Jack is sick."

"Why?" Snake asks.

"He doesn't look like he's feeling well," Spike explains. "Em, can you take him for a minute."

"Sure," Emma says, taking Jack. Spike and Snake talk, Jack sneezes suddenly and Emma screams.

"What is it?" Spike asks.

"He's bleeding!" Emma exclaims. "From his nose! He sneezed and blood came out!"

"No," Snake says, eyes widening. "No, it can't be."

"What is it?" Spike asks, worried.

"He- he can't have cancer, can he?" Snake asks.

"Cancer?" Spike says. "No! He's only two!"

"He can still get cancer, though," Emma says.

Spike looks like she'll cry, "No, not my baby!"

"Honey, honey, calm down," Snake says. "I'll schedule an appointment."

"Okay," Spike says. "He's not going to die, is he? He can't die!"

"He won't die, Mom," Emma assures her.

Spike takes Jack from Emma, "Oh honey." She starts to sob a little. "I love you. Snake, schedule that appointment for today, I'll take him in. I'm not going to work if there's the slightest chance that he has cancer."

"I can take him in if you want, Mom, there's no school today," Emma offers.

"No," Spike says, "he needs his mother."

**Scene change**

**Ellie and Craig are at his house in the living room**.

"So, what movie shall we watch next," he asks.

"None," Ellie says. "Craig, we need to talk about this sooner or later."

"Talk about what?" Craig questions.

"You know what I'm talking about," Ellie says. "The record deal."

"Oh, that," Craig says. "Why do we have to talk about that?"

"Because Craig, we need to, and you know it," Ellie replies.

"I know, I know," Craig sighs.

"So," Ellie begins.

"So what?" Craig asks.

"Are you going to take it?" Ellie inquires.

"I don't know," Craig answers. "I mean, it's always been my dream to be signed to big label. To move to L.A. and live in this big house. To go to celebrity parties in my limo. To have people rush out to get my autograph. To have groupies." He noticed Ellie's grimace at the word "groupies" and went on. "Okay, maybe not groupies, but tens of thousand of adoring fans. This record could be the step to my dream."

"But?" Ellie sensed.

"But," Craig continued, "I have another dream. A dream that involves you. It's kind of blurry right now, but I'm sure it will clear up sooner or later. Ellie, when you had that miscarriage, I felt the worst feeling. Worse even than when Manny had the abortion. Ellie, I love you."

Ellie breathed in sharply, "I love you, too, Craig." Then they kissed a deep, passionate kiss, knowing that they loved each other.

**Scene change**

**Spike walks through the door, holding Jack's hand.**

"We're back," Spike calls.

"Back!" Jack echoes. He looks better than he did this morning, but traces of a cold are still there.

Emma comes downstairs she leaned down to Jack, "How did it go?"

"Took my blood!" Jack exclaims, showing Emma his leg.

"Ouch," Emma says.

"Ouch," Jack repeats.

Snake comes from the kitchen and kisses Spike, "What happened?"

"Emma, why don't you go play with Jack in his room for a minute?" Spike says.

"Aright," Emma says, taking Jack's hand and leading him into his room.

Spike turned to Snake, "The doctor examined him. He said that Jack has all the signs of acute lymphatic leukemia. They're doing a blood test and will get back to us later."

"So what do we do now?" Snake asks.

"Wait," Spike says, "you should know that."

Suddenly, Emma and Jack come back down the stairs, blood is coming from Jack's nose and running down to his lips. He can see the blood and is crying.

"We were just playing airplane and his nose started to bleed," Emma explains.

"I'll get him washed off," Snake offers and goes into the bathroom with Jake.

The phone rings, and Spike picks it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, may I speak with Christine Nelson-Simpson?" a man's voice said.

"Speaking," Spike said.

"Ms. Nelson-Simpson, this is Dr. Partridge," he said. "Your son Jack Simpson's blood tests came back positive. I'm sorry ma'am, but he has acute lymphatic leukemia or ALL. His chances are very good, though. Seventy percent of children with ALL go into remission within one year and fifty percent of those children never get the cancer again. You found it early and that's very good. We can start Chemotherapy immediately. Can he come in at four on Monday."

Spikes eyes begin to water, "Yes. Thank you, sir." She sounds like she's going to cry and hangs up the phone."

"Mom?" Emma says.

Spike breaks down, "He has it, Emma! Jack has cancer!" Emma holds onto her mom as they both cry.

**Scene change**

**Ellie and Craig are on the steps of Degrassi. Ellie's head is on his shoulder.**

"We still don't know what you're going to do," Ellie says, lifting her head and looking at him.

"I can't decide," Craig groans.

"Well, you'll have to soon," Ellie says. "That man has only given you a certain amount of time to respond."

"I know, I know," Craig begins, "I just—wait, how about you choose?"

"Oh, no, I can't choose!" Ellie exclaims.

"Come on," Craig persuades, "you love me don't you? Why can't you choose?"

"Because I don't know what's best for you," Ellie explains.

"Just go with your instinct," Craig says.

"My instinct always fails me," Ellie says.

"Just say what you want at this very moment," Craig tells her.

Ellie sighs, "I want you to stay, but—"

"Then I'll stay," Craig decides.

Ellie's face breaks into a wide grin, "Really?"

"Really," Craig replies, leaning in to kiss her.

"Craig," Ashley calls, interrupting them.

"Hi Ash," Craig says.

"I saw you playing last weekend, you were really good," she compliments.

"Thanks," he responds.

"I also saw that man with the record company," she says. "I asked him to watch me play afterwards and he did. He offered to sign me, also. And he said we'd play well together, but didn't have to if we didn't want to."

"That's… great," Craig says.

"So when are you leaving, I'm going in three weeks," Ashely says.

"I'm not," Craig replies.

"Not what?" Ashley asks.

"Not leaving," Craig replies.

"Why?" Ashley inquires. "This has been your dream forever."

"Yeah," Craig says, more to himself.

"He's staying for me," Ellie states.

"Oh, does he love you now?" Ashley asks.

"Yes," Ellie says.

"Well, good luck," Ashley wishes. "I'll send you a postcard from L.A. Send me an invite to the wedding?"

"Sure," Craig says quietly as Ashley walks away.

**Scene change**

**Emma, Spike, and Snake are in a hospital waiting room. Emma's flipping through a magazine. Spike is resting her eyes, leaning on Snake who is staring into space.**

"I'm going to take a walk," Emma says.

"He'll be through with his first treatment of chemo soon, Em, just stay," Snake tells her.

Emma sees a young girl with no hair and blotches on her face being led down the hall by a nurse. She's wrapped up in a blanket and looks very pale and malnourished. "Sorry, I can't stand to be around here anymore." Emma leaves the waiting room.

She rushes out the door and begins to walk down the street. Her thoughts are consuming her as she walks and looks on the verge of tears. Suddenly, she hears loud music blaring behind her. Emma turns to see a familiar orange civic.

The car idles and Jay rolls down the window and takes off his sunglasses. "Well, if it isn't cause girl."

"Please, Jay, I'm not in the mood," Emma says.

"What, accidentally eat a bit of meat?" Jay asks.

"How did you know I'm a vegetarian?" Emma questions.

Jay shrugs, "I have my sources."

"Right, Sean," Emma mutters.

"So, what's up?" Jay asks. "Wanna go down to the Ravine?"

Emma turns and gives him a look of disgust. "You're such a pig."

"I was kidding," Jay says. "I don't go down there anymore, what's up?"

"Nothing of your concern," Emma says, her voice is failing and she looks like she's going to cry.

"What's wrong?" Jay asks.

A tear rolls down Emma's face, "Why do you care?"

"Well, you aren't the only one with problems," Jay explains. "I've found I'm a pretty good person to talk to."

"You? A good person to talk to? Please," Emma says.

"Whatever," Jay puts his shades back down and faces the road again.

"Wait," Emma says, putting her hand on his window before he can roll it up. "I could, you know, talk, maybe."

Jay opens the passenger door, "Get in." Emma follows his directions. After she's in, he drives to a field and parks. "So, what's wrong?"

Emma tells him the entire story with tears streaming down her face. When she's done, she notices that Jay's eyes are watery. "What?"

"My mom died of cancer when I was nine," Jay explains. "My dad blamed it on my little sister who was only five at the time and me, saying we put too much stress on her and cost too much money for her to get treatment. He really loved her, but began getting drunk and beating us. One night when he was wasted, my sister and I were looking at an old photo album. He came home and saw the pictures of my mom and went crazy. My sister was only eight and he killed her. Our phone wasn't working so I couldn't call the cops. When he realized what he'd done, he shot himself. I ran away. You see, I used to live in Ontario."

"Wow," Emma says, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's over and done with," Jay says. "The point is, that probably won't happen to you. My mom didn't catch it soon enough, and couldn't have treatment. She was also stressed. Jack will be just fine."

"Thanks," Emma says. "Why can't you be like this all time?"

"I'd lose my reputation," Jay replies. "You ready to go back now?"

"Yeah," Emma says, "thanks again."

**Scene change**

**Ellie is at home, reading a book in her room. The phone begins to ring.**

"Hello?" she answers.

"Hey, El, it's Craig," he says.

Ellie smiles, "Hey."

"I need to talk to you about something," his voice sounds serious.

Ellies smile slowly deteriorates, "What?"

"Do you remember what we talked about a couple of days ago?" he asks.

"About you going to L.A. for a record deal?" she says.

"Yeah," he responds.

"Of course," she answers.

"Then you remember how we decided I wouldn't go?" he questions.

Ellie looks a little worried, "Yes."

"Do you remember how happy we were with our decision?" he inquires.

"Yeah," Ellie answers apprehensively.

"Well," Craig hesitates, "I wasn't completely happy."

"Oh," Ellie replies, with a loss for other words.

"Today I told Joey about it," Craig says. "He thought it was a great idea."

"Did he?" Ellie asks.

"Yeah, so I've been thinking," Craig says.

"Great," Ellie mumbles sarcastically.

"Hmm?" asks Craig.

"Nothing," Ellie lies.

"Okay, well, I've been thinking that maybe L.A. is right for me," he explains. "I'm leaving for L.A. in a couple of weeks. I'd like for you to see me off at the airport."

"Okay," Ellie chokes out, holding back tears. "Um, I've got to go."

"Aright," Craig replies, "love you."

"Right," Ellie responds before hanging up.

…_sing me a song, you're the piano man, sing me a song tonight…_

A/N Wow, it's been awhile. Sorry I didn't update sooner. This was probably my favorite episode to write. Please review. Oh, and I got the stats about ALL from a story in Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul 2, which I don't own.


End file.
